


The Girl is Nuts!

by Master_of_Muppets



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Crazy squirrel girls, F/M, Fucking with clothes on, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, fucking in the bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_Muppets/pseuds/Master_of_Muppets
Summary: Ah, school days. Studying for big exams, making friends, getting raped by squirrel-chicks in the bathroom...Wait, what?
Relationships: Makoto/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The Girl is Nuts!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, howdilly doodley! Been a while since I posted a story here, so this is certainly very exciting for me!
> 
> Last time I was here, a catastrophic mistake occured, getting rid of all my previous works, and now here we are! Starting over from scratch!
> 
> So, here it is! My newest peice of trash! Feel free to praise me, or just as likely, tear my ass apart in the comments! You know, if you want to...
> 
> Or don't! I don't care! I can't even read!

"Mmmm... Just look at him," she licks her lips as she watches you enter the classroom. Her lashes curtain her eyes in a half-lidded stare, flooded with sexual innuendo as you notice her gaze on you. You smile awkwardly, feeling not unlike a piece of meat on display for a hungry animal before making your way to your seat in front of her.

Directly...in front of her.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" you hear her lick her lips, followed by a lewd chuckle.

It's been like this since the very first day you joined the academy. Ever since you first laid eyes on her, you've felt her watching you. You aren't sure what you did to garner such attention, and at first, you admit, you found it flattering. Now? Now it's starting to get a bit unsettling.

How strange to think a man like yourself-- a young buck in the prime of his youth-- could ever think ill of receiving attention from one of his admittedly lovely female compatriots. Still, this girl is unlike any other you've ever encountered, squirrel-like attributes notwithstanding. The sheer amount of lust on her is simply overwhelming. It's almost palpable...

You do your best to ignore all that, though. Deciding to set those thoughts aside for after class as the lecture begins. You immediately begin taking down notes as your instructor puts them up on the board, paying close attention for anything and everything that might get yourself a step closer to graduation. You can see it now! Standing in front of the applauding crowd as you take your place amongst your peers! Finally a--

*THUD*

Your daydream comes to an abrupt halt as you feel something slam against the back of your skull. You feel your brain rattle like a penny in a can as your face flies forward into the hard surface of your desk. You catch the attention of several classmates, a few of which begin to laugh and point like children at the circus. Luckily the teacher doesn't seem to notice, though. Good thing, too! You've done your best to present yourself as a diligent, well behaved student, and the last thing you need is to have that ruined by some jerk playing games with you in the back of the class.

After running your hand carefully across the back of your head to make sure your brain isn't hanging out, you look over your shoulder to see if you can spot your assailant. For some reason or another, you're relatively unsurprised to find your squirelly stalker wiggling her fingers at you awkwardly. It doesn't take you long to put one and two together. Judging by the textbook lying on the floor, and the absence of one on her desk, you've identified the weapon.

You know she knows she screwed the pooch, but you choose to take the high road, and turn your attention back to class. You don't get more than a few words written down before hearing a low hissing noise right next to your ear.

"Pssssst!"

Please, God. Not now.

"Hey!" you hear her call a bit louder this time. You stick to your guns, though, and try to pretend like you don't hear her. Maybe if she thinks you're busy with your studies she'll-- GyYaaAhHhg?!

"Watcha doin'?" she whispers seductively in your ear, her lips trailing across your earlobe as she leans over her desk to meet you.

Sweat begins to pour down your face and the back of your neck. You've nearly ruined your uniform from persperating out of fear of this girl. You hear her finger nails click rhythmically against the back of your seat as she waits for you to answer her, the side of her face still pressed against your own. But you...ARE A MAN! You're determined to get good marks, and you're not going to let some...thirsty....squirrel THOT ruin you!

You hold your breath and close your eyes, clenching your pencil tightly. You're not sure why you think this will work, but by some miracle you finally hear her pull away. She huffs in disappointment, folding her arms like a child throwing a tantrum as she sits back in her seat, and you breath a sigh of relief as you happily go back to studying. The rest of the class goes off without much incident. You hear her grumble a few times, but it's nothing you can't ultimately ignore.

Once class is finished you head straight for the exit. You feel the need to make sure you're not being followed, and give a quick look back into the classroom. There she is, still planted in her seat, looking like somebody just pissed in her cereal.

You almost feel safe, but then her eyes meet with yours, and you freeze like a deer in the headlights. You stand There for several seconds. Why? Perhaps her vision is based on movement, and if you're completely still--

You feel your heart stop as she suddenly smirks at you. Not the kind of smirk you'd get from telling your friend an off-color joke, or even one of her usual perverted smirks, where you're sure she's doing butt stuff to you in her sick little head. No. There's something far more sinister about this one... It's almost... Rapey... With that thought in mind, you quickly haul ass, shivering uncontrollably as you rush out of the room. Half way across the hall, you see the sign for the boy's restroom.

Bingo! Hallowed ground!

You make a quick turn, bolting into the boy's room and busting open the farthest cubicle down the line. You lock the door behind you and take a seat on the toilet, hugging your knees to your chest. You sit there for the whole of about a minute before finally calming down.

"I think I'm safe..." you mutter.

The famous last words of a fool.

"Eh-hem!" you hear someone forcefully clear their throat, causing you to bolt upright in surprise. You look up, horrified to see the squirrelly bitch peeking down at you over the stall. She smiles triumphantly, climbing over the stall and into your little cubicle. You try to cover your eyes, to keep yourself from being flashed as she makes her way over, but all you do is make it easy for her to get her self situated.

"Cozy..." she smirks, touching her nose against yours as she rests her ass on your lap.

"Help!" you squeak desperately, only to be silencenced by her lips shoving forcefully against your own. You purse your lips on reflex and do your best to stay upright on the toilet as she begins to throw herself at you.

"Come on, cutie!" she breathes, licking and biting at your mouth as she does her best to open you up. "Mama wants a taste!"

Jesus! Send help!

Your hands are glued to either wall of the stall, keeping yourself from falling over in the midst of her assault, and leaving you ultimately defensless when she begins to unbutton your uniform. Your lips are shut tight, denying her access even as she stsrts undressing you. This does little to discourage her though, as she begins to focus her efforts elsewhere.

Your entire body stiffens as you feel her warm, wet lips trail down your face, inching her way impatiently down your neck, planting quick kisses down across your chest, until she suddenly begins flicking her tongue across one of your now exposed nipples. You already knew the girl was fucking nuts, but only now is the full extent of her depravity becoming clear, and it's quickly becoming more than you can handle.

"Yummy..." you hear her moan euphorically before returning to her obscene licking, all the while her fingers slinking further down your body. You jump in surprise at the feeling of her fingers pawing at your growing erection, but your hands remained glued to the walls, allowing her to keep her face planted on your chest, and her hands groping your no-no. After about a minute, her pawing changes to clawing, then soon to desperate squeezing, all the while still licking you like a lolipop. It doesn't take long before she's frantically fishing your dick out of your pants.

'I need an adult...' you think to yourself, intimidated by the girl's sudden change of pace. Before she was so calm and focused, like a predator on the hunt. Now it's different. She's suddenly devolved into the feral mess of a woman, now sloppily lapping her tongue from your chest to your jawline, leaving a mess of saliva in her wake. She's kinda scary... Hell, she's straight up scaring the shit out of you right now... So why the fuck is your dick harder than it's ever been in your life?

"Dammit!" she shouts out of nowhere, suddenly planting a hot, needy kiss on your lips. You do your best to keep them pursed, but again, that does little to dissuade her.

"I can't wait anymore!"

With one last forceful tug, your little friend is finally free from its cage. Standing proudly at attention, and pointing straight up toward the crazy bitch on your lap. Like it knows exactly what it wants, even if you aren't willing to make the call, yourself.

"There he is!" she practically squeals, squeezing your shoulder in excitement. You're almost amazed by how long she just sits and admires the damn thing. Staring and drooling like patient at a mental hospial, you begin to wonder if this was as far as she was going to take it... That thought is quickly put to bed, however, as she eagerly takes you in her hand, and begins guiding you beneath her skirt.

"Time for the good stuff...!" she growls.

You can hardly believe this is happening. Is this really what your first time is going to be like!? Raped by a squirrel girl in the restroom?

You feel the head of your shaft brush against her squirrelly lower lips, and you inhale deeply at the sudden warmth you feel radiating from her. You finally remove your hands from the stall walls, and thrust them out in front of you in an attempt to knock her away, but in your current state of panic your aim is less than ideal, and you feel your hands slam firmly against her chest.

"That's it, baby!" she mistakes your escape attempt for enthusiasm. That's all the encouragement she needs before she quickly and roughly plunges herself down onto your aching dick, swallowing it whole with her snatch in one swift movement.

The entire room is filled with her high pitched moans as she mewls a song of pure ecstasy. Her arms arms are locked around your neck, pulling your head tightly into her chest. Your brain has gone completely numb. Her hot, needy twat is strangling your meat pole like it owes her money, and it's almost more than you can handle. Your body reacts by squeezing harder onto her tits, using them to balance yourself as fucks your brains out.

The bitch is taking you for a ride, no two ways about it. All you can do is hold on and say a prayer that you'll still be able to walk by the time she's done with you.

"It! Feels! So! Good!" she howls as she bounces on your lap. You can't help but stare at her helplessly, as if she's sucking your soul out through your dick. Her face is an absolute mess, her eyes crossed, and her tongue hanging out lewdly, and somehow, this is the final straw. Having finally given up the fight, this only spurrs you on as you start to wrap your arms around her, and piston yourself into her with as much force as you can muster.

You only get about five or six good thrusts in before you feel the impending explosion emenating from between your legs, but you don't let that bother you. As you feel your dick explode inside her desperate squirrely hole, spraying your hot baby making cream inside her with the pressure a fire hydrant, you enter a state of pure bliss.

Her body tenses up as the hot, gooey substance begins to flood her insides, but for her part, she does her best to keep bouncing and grinding against your cock...even if she looks a bit goofy while doing it.

After a few more spurts, you collapse backwards against the toilet seat, only barely managing to keep yourself from falling onto the floor, before a moment later you feel her body fall limply against your chest.

"Wow..." she breathes heavily. "That was great..."

You're not entirely sure what to say in a situation like this, so you decide to say nothing. She did kinda force herself on you, buuuut you did kinda enjoy it. Instead, you just sit there quietly, and a bit awkwardly, as she nuzzles against you in postcoital bliss.

You aren't sure how much time passes, but eventually she does manage to get back on her feet, and despite all odds, you find yourself able to do the same. You're both a bit wobbly after you exit the restroom, but ultimately, you're just happy to be standing...

~End~


End file.
